


"Tell Me Why You Still Love Me"

by BuzzBeaBi155



Series: Comfort Ships [4]
Category: Underworld Office (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crushes, Hugs, M/M, Shyness, basketball game, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzBeaBi155/pseuds/BuzzBeaBi155
Summary: After the events of Eugene and Luke's adventure, Eugene says goodbye to the Underworld Office crew and sticks with Luke and his friends.
Relationships: Eugene/Luke
Series: Comfort Ships [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	"Tell Me Why You Still Love Me"

Eugene couldn’t get it out of his head, the whole scene that happened just yesterday by the park, in the flower shop, the alleyway…

Heck, he kept looking at his hands, remembering Joan’s cane in them when he hit the man who had a grip on him.  _ That _ was probably the most terrifying thing about yesterday; being tackled to the ground by a murderer and abuser. Eugene was just happy he got away. The best feeling though…

When he stood in front of Luke, who was gathering his strength to get back up, as he held the cane. He felt like a hero...was he someone’s hero? Was he the children’s hero?

_ Was he Luke’s hero? _

The thought made him want to swell up in embarrassment; Luke couldn’t exactly look up to someone like Eugene, who was physically much shorter than him and a coward. 

Maybe he should’ve asked Boss if he could work with them again...

“There he is!” 

He completely forgot he was at school.

Eugene watched Luke walk in, waving to him, Joy, and Oliver. He sat in his usual spot; in the back, left of Eugene. It was his spot, like Eugene’s spot was his, and as were Joys’ and Oliver’s.

“Ready for your big game this weekend?” Joy asked Luke, who sat his bag on his desk to lay his head on. 

“Ugh, no. My team is a wreck right now,” he yawns. As the small talk went on, Eugene thought he shouldn't participate in it. The brunette barely knew anything about basketball, let alone any other sport so he stayed out of the conversation to avoid sounding dumb or overly curious and annoying. 

“Eugene~” Joy sang out, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

“Now he’s back to reality,” Oliver chuckles. 

“Ah, I’m s...sorry,” Eugene smiles shyly at the three.

“Anyways, are you going with us to Luke’s game?” Joy asked as Eugene noticed their teacher walked in.

“Oh..I...I’d love t...to but I don’t...have money and I don’t...know anything about b..basketball and…”

“Aw! Don’t worry about it, we’ll tell you what’s going on!” Joy exclaims

“And the tickets are on me,” Oliver smiles.

“A...are you guys sure?” Eugene played with his hoodie strings, focusing his eyes on his new friends.

“Of course! Plus, Mr. Luke here would  _ love  _ to have you there!” Joy giggled as she dodged a hit to the shoulder from a flustered Luke...why was he flustered? Probably from embarrassment.

"A...alright! I'll go!" Eugene exclaimed In his usual soft tone.

"That's the spirit!" Oliver replied with a smile. The teacher shushed the entire class just as the final bell of the morning rings.

  
  
  
  


Eugene and Luke, at the end of the day, walked home. Eugene’s house was on the way but the boy didn’t feel like going home at the moment so they both headed to the park. They sat on the swing set, as per usual but the kids weren’t there...of course, they’re in an orphanage or foster care. The police didn’t tell Eugene anything about where they were. The brunette was glad they were safe (somewhat) but the empty void of never being called ‘hoodie’ or ‘glasses’ again felt like a sharp pinch to the heart. 

“I know I already said this,” Luke catches the other boys’ attention, “but you’re awesome.”

“Y..you never said I was...awesome,” Eugene got butterflies in his heart.

“Really? Man, I suck! Well, you’re awesome!” They both let out small laughs.

“Th...thanks.”

Silence...well, until Luke decided to speak more.

“Do you have a crush on anyone?”

“W...what?!” Eugene covered his mouth, his pale face burning red. He hoped no one heard his startled voice yell.

“I...maybe? I don’t know, fe...feelings are confusing,” Eugene continued.

“What’s confusing about it? I’m sure the lucky girl would like you back in some way.”

Oh wow, this was embarrassing…

“Ha...uh...yeah, girl.”

Luke let out a laugh, leaning back on the swing, using its chains as support.

“I’m kidding! I’m dense but we have the same friend group! Joy said she can’t see you dating a girl.”

Eugene let out a quiet laugh.

“That’s...okay?”

“What? Duh, of course, it is. Oliver has a sister who’s lesbian, she’s pretty cool too,” Luke looked down for a second, “and...someone else in our friend group is apart of that world.”

“‘Apart of that world’? Are we...The Little Mermaid now?” They both laughed again, Luke’s stiff and nervous face brightens as they do.

“You’re something else, Eugene,” Luke says after their laughter died down. 

“Weird? Strange?” The brunette murmurs, watching his feet on the ground. Luke looks at him.

“Special.”

“Special?” Eugene’s eyebrows furrowed as he met Luke’s eyes; they had a sparkle in them but the boy couldn’t put a finger on what it was. Was it inspiration? Motivation? Something that has a grip and moves in him to continue forward…What was it?

“You act like you haven’t saved those two kids, that you’re the same Eugene that would sit back and hide,” Luke answers.

“You helped too-”

“Only with running away,” Luke was quick to interrupt, “you broke a window, you said. You hit a guy with a cane, you called the police, instructed the kids away from where you’d be going. All of that takes bravery, you’re no coward, Eugene…”

“I...I guess so,” the smaller boy mumbled, the events unfolding in his memory once more.

“And, if anything,” Luke’s cheeks turned a darker shade than usual as he looked to the sky, “you’re a hero.”

“I wouldn’t say-”

“You’re  _ my hero,  _ at least.”

Eugene choked on words; his questions from earlier were correct. Even if some people didn’t know what he had done, he was a hero.

_ A hero… _

Eugene didn’t bother to argue, considering he was sputtering on the confession. Luke smiled gently at his dumbfounded expression. 

“‘Not all heroes wear capes’.” 

If Eugene could look at his face, he’d see a flustered mess, stuttering and jumping at words, tripping over sentences, he probably looks like a mess, he thinks. 

Unlike Eugene, Luke adored the loss of words and comfortable embarrassment. 


End file.
